Haruhi Wiki:News Archive
April 3, 2015 The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan anime starts! Sixteen episodes have been aired so far. *March 24, 2015 The English translation of The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan volume 7 published. *November 18, 2014 The English translation of the manga's final volume was published. *October 28, 2014 The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya manga was published in English. This manga anthology is created by numerous writers and artists and isn't official. *September 23, 2014 The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan manga volume 6 published *August 26, 2014 The English translation of the manga's 19th volume was released this day. *August 9, 2014 FUNimation announces Haruhi Suzumiya seasons 1 and 2 rebroadcasts. *August 1, 2014 The third volume of There is no Haruhi in My Classroom is published. Note that this series only makes minor references to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *May 27, 2014 The English translation of the manga's 18th volume was released this day. *January 1, 2014 The second volume of There is no Haruhi in My Classroom is published. Note that this series only makes minor references to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *December 17, 2013 The The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan anime series was announced. Little information is currently available. The English translation of the manga's 17th volume was released this day. *October 29, 2013 The English translation of the manga's 16th volume was released this day. *September 1, 2013 On September 1st, 2013, Round-Trip, a short story by Nagaru Tanigawa was be published in the S. White anthology for The Sneaker Bunko's 25th anniversary in Japanese. It is not a Haruhi Suzumiya franchise story. In addition, a novel entitled There is no Haruhi in my Classroom was published, but this is not a Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya novel and is merely using the name due to an agreement with Tanigawa. *May 1, 2013 Haruhi Hyakka, an art book, was released this day. It contains the short story Random Numbers. *April 23, 2013 The English translation of the manga's 15th volume was released this day. *February 26, 2013 The English translation of The Misfortune of Kyon & Koizumi was released this day. *December 11, 2012 The English translation of the manga's 14th volume was released this day. *August 15, 2012 The English translation of the manga's 13th volume was released this day. *July 24, 2012 The English translation of The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan volume 1 was released this day. *May 22, 2012 The English translation of the manga's 12th volume was released this day. *February 28, 2012 The English translation of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Manga Volume 11 was released this day. *December 8, 2011 Kozakuu has suggested adding a new background to the wiki rather than the plain red one we're using at the moment. If you have any suggestions, please post them in this discussion area. *November 23, 2011 English translations of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 10 and The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya Volume 4 mangas were released this day. *November 16, 2011 The English translation of The Wavering of Haruhi Suzumiya was released this day. *May 12, 2011 Hola, Haruhi fans. Due to the long period of time without much new news, this wiki had began to become a bit rusted. So, I spent the whole day today trying to innovate the layout. I am currently trying to figure out how to change the font color of links, for I know they are a bit hard to see. Bear with me and thank you for supporting the Haruhi Wiki! --☆Tavisource 05:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *January 01, 2011 Happy New Year! from all your friends here at Haruhi Wiki! ^_^ *December 25, 2010 Merry Christmas to all Haruhi fans! As a Christmas present, the wait is now over: The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya has been announced for release in two parts on May 25, 2011! It will be released simultaneously in 13 countries with translations (and yes, that means English too)! *October 25, 2010 Long time since the last post! Anyway, since the new Wikia template ruins our Haruhi Wiki template, we encourage Haruhi Wiki users to revert to the Monaco skin by going to the top right, clicking “Preferences”, then selecting the “Skin” tab and choosing the Monaco template. Aster Selene 05:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *May 3, 2010 Well, we goofed on the last post. Disappearance's DVD isn't actually out yet. Sorry if we raised any false hopes. Anyway, in anticipation for the tenth Haruhi novel, which will be released this year (the preview was released in the Sneaker Magazine last week), the new poll is about how you feel about a particular aspect about the novel. Our new trivia question is about the movie The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, and the article is now featured (be aware as you peruse the article that there are minor changes from the original draft taken from the novel page). Our featured media is Gymnopedie #1, the background track for the trailer and part of the movie. Oh, and the answer to the last trivia question was "Display current ARP entries for network interface" - it was never used. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *March 28, 2010 Hey there, Haruhi fans!!! First of all, sorry for the very late delay of updates on the main page, things had been quite hectic for me lately. Anyways, on our previous poll, most people voted that they were excited for The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. With the DVD out, this next poll is to see how many of you actually have seen the movie. Now we're gonna try something new. We're gonna have a separate poll with a trivia question, meaning that there is one correct answer. Vote for the answer you think or know is correct and check back in a month to see if you were right. Let's see how many hardcore Haruhi fans we have out there! In relation to the trivia question, our next featured article is Mystérique Sign as our featured media is the scene when Nagato and Asakura face off. See if you can capture their codes and on a program and slow it down to hear them. --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *February 1, 2010 :Well, it's 2010 and The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya premiers in 5 days. As the anticipation grows, it has also been announced that the dub for the 2nd season of the anime has been announced! Anyways, this month's featured article is none other than SOS Brigade member, Itsuki Koizumi. Meanwhile our featured media is the Original Soundtrack for the The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. Our poll results show that our readers would shoot Yuki Nagato to revert her to her humanoid form. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 03:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *December 28, 2009 : Happy (Belated) Holidays everyone! Last month's poll was who would you want to be as a character and the winner is none other than Itsuki Koizumi with Ash Ketchum in 2nd place. Our new featured article for this month will be Ryouko Asakura, who also had a role in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. As for our featured media, it is the official trailer for the film based on the light novel itself, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 00:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) *December 1, 2009 : Happy December everyone! ^_^ Well...the answer to the poll couldn't of been less obvious. Most people chose that they were excited for the new film. Our new featured article for this month will be Yuki Nagato. I belive that it is one of the best pages we have on this site, and it never had been featured yet. And since everyone is so hyped up about the new film, our featured media will be the official teaser for the new movie! ^_^--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) -Falzar300^_^ *November 5, 2009 : Hey Haruhi Fans, Im back after a long time and Im amazed to see how great the website has come along, and I apologize for being gone so long many school issues it being Senior year for me and all, anyways for any questions make sure to contact me!!! -Falzar300^_^ *October 23, 2009 For the poll "Which novel was the best one to be animated?", most people chose to see the Disappearance arc animated. With the announcement of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya film, our featured article is the light novel the anime film adaption is based on. Our featured media is the Yuki Nagato's character song, under "Mebius". -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] *October, 2009 It's the month of Halloween and the Humanoid interfaces has taken over the wiki! Fwawawawawa!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *September 25, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that the most shocking thing from Episode 00 was the fact that it was just a bad movie. Kyon held this opinion, so he's our featured article. Our featured media is the full version of Tomare! Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *August 24, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that they liked hearing music. ENOZ is the focus for the music in the Haruhi anime, so thus this is our new featured article. Our featured media is the end to Endless Eight, because we're all relieved to see it over, right? EDIT: CoolPikachu wants me to mention that several of the articles now have Spanish counterparts.--Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *July 22, 2009 For the poll, most people chose that they would kiss Haruhi to see if it would bring them back to the real world. This was based off of what Kyon had did in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6, so this would be our next featured article. Our featured media will be the full version of Super Driver!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *July 7, 2009 Happy Tanabata! Make good wishes and have fun! ^_^--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *July 5, 2009 First, for those who live in America, I hope you had a great July 4th and hopefully watched some fireworks. Talking about fireworks, Tanabata is coming up, so that would be our next featured article as well as the featured media.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *June 21, 2009 Because most people chose Time Travellers as their favourite supernatural being, Mikuru Asahina has been selected as the new Featured Article. Vote on the new poll below to determind the next Featured Article. --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *June 20, 2009 : Hey Haruhi Fans, we are currently in need of new users for the Haruhi Wiki, so if ya decide ta join please do contribute to this site as much of your Haruhi Suzumiya knowledge as possible, help the Haruhi Wiki grow as much ya all can. So don't just sit there, contribute all ya can!!! -Falzar300^_^ *June 20, 2009 : Hey there Haruhi Fans, there's a new episode posted up this week, its a really awesome, episode!!! This week’s episode is the second episode from the new season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, it’s called Endless Eight, I hope you all enjoy it, and remember that whenever a YouTube video is posted to go to the video and be polite enough to rate and comment it for the wonderful YouTube users that are kind enough to post up for others to enjoy, and remember always have fun here at the Haruhi Wiki, Haruhi fans!!! -Falzar300^_^